The Benefits of Dating a God
by thedeliverygod
Summary: Hiyori raised her eyebrow, "There's no benefits that come with dating a god?" "Tch." Yato faltered for a moment before retorting, "O-of course there is; you'll see."
1. The Benefits of Dating a God

**A/N: I might turn this into a drabble collection in the future, but I'm not quite sure yet!**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

"Hiyoriiiiiii."

She cringed, her fingers hovering above the keyboard as she lost her train of thought. "Yato, I told you that I'm busy. I need to finish this essay and I saw you earlier today."

She heard him lay down on her bed but didn't look away from her computer, trying her best to get back to what she was doing. "Aren't you almost done?" He asked tiredly, "I just saw you on social media sites a minute ago, so you can't be _too_ busy."

Hiyori's cheeks flushed and she looked to him with a small glare, "I was just taking a five minute break. Did you even leave, or have you been wandering around my house this whole time?"

"Nah, I went back to Kofuku's for dinner. I've only been here for a little while." He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, continuing in a teasing voice, "I wouldn't lie to you, Hiyori. I'm shocked you would even suggest such a thing."

"…Right." She answered doubtingly, turning back to her computer.

After listening to the tapping sounds of her fingers against keyboard for what felt like forever, Yato sat up a tiny bit and asked again, "Are you almost finished _now_?"

"I've still got a page to do." She answered automatically, her fingers continuing to fly across the keyboard.

He let out a loud groan, which she ignored, and collapsed back down on to the bed with a loud thud. He waited for another few minutes before he decided it was best to take things into his own hands.

Slipping quietly off the bed, he moved behind her and spoke against her ear, "Hiyori."

This time she froze, the warmth of his breath against her ear effective stopping all of her thoughts. "What are you doing?" She blinked, suspicious, as she turned slightly to look at him.

"Bribing you to finish faster." He pressed his lips against her cheek before retreating back to sit on the bed, a grin working its way across his face.

"Y- _Yato_!" Hiyori gasped, completely flustered; her face now completely aflame.

He raised an eyebrow, "What? It's not like anyone else is around."

She finally told him that she returned his feelings about a week and a half ago, but neither of them had been brave enough to bring it up to anyone. They both thought it was _possible_ that Yukine maybe had guessed what was going on, but Kofuku and Daikoku seemed to remain blissfully unaware. Ami and Yama had already guessed she'd had a boyfriend ever since she spent so much time with Yato and Yukine, so there wouldn't be much to say to them. And Kofuku and Daikoku would probably be happy for them when they finally did come clean.

All that left was Tenjin… and her parents.

Hiyori wasn't sure which one would be worse. Tenjin would surely lecture them both; and as for her parents, she wasn't even sure where to begin.

"Still!" She immediately turned back to the computer, still feeling extremely flustered.

He shrugged again, "I'm just trying to give you some incentive."

"An incentive that works out in your favor." She answered in an annoyed tone, though truthfully her mind was spinning for quite a few thoughts thanks to his kiss; thoughts that weren't helping her finish her essay in the slightest.

"It works out in yours, too." He replied teasingly, "All you have to do is finish."

She made a few grumbling sounds, trying her best to finish up her essay. But no matter how hard she tried, the sentences that came out sounded forced and awkward. Eventually, she sighed and gave up, ' _I'll just fix it up after he goes home.'_

She saved the file and closed it before pushing her computer chair back and standing up.

Yato watched her curiously, but didn't move until she said, "…Okay. I'm done."

He hummed happily as he sat up and slid down off of the bed, grinning as he collected her into his arms. "See? Isn't this better than writing some old boring essay?"

"Yeah, but the essay will help me graduate high school." She mumbled, returning the hug with a light one of her own.

"I could help you out with that. Just give me five yen." He leaned back, looking at her expectantly.

She blinked and looked up to him, "Do I really still have to give you five yen to make a wish?"

"What did you expect?"

Hiyori raised her eyebrow, "There's no benefits that come with dating a god?"

"Tch." Yato faltered for a moment before retorting, "O-of course there is; you'll see. But I guess I can give you some freebies until then."

She smiled, holding him a little tighter, "Good. But I don't want you to help me with school."

"What do you want, then?" He watched her intently.

"For you to finish what you started." She pressed herself against him and looked up at him, waiting.

It took a few seconds for Yato catch on, but once he had, he smirked and leaned in closer to her, "Your wish has been heard loud and clear."

Hiyori giggled as he brushed his lips against hers.


	2. Bets

**Even though the chapters will be somewhat continuous, this is a drabble collection so I just wanted to make it clear that every chapter's gonna be pretty short and sweet!**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

"Stooop." Hiyori whined, nudging Yato away with her shoulder.

Originally he just had his hand resting against her leg as they waited for Yukine to finish up his chores, but he got the bright idea to start feathering his fingertips against her skin to tickle her.

Of course, her reaction only encouraged him more. "Why should I?" He moved his fingers to her sides, making her squirm so much that she ended up toppling over onto the floor.

"Yato!" She laughed but tried her best to shove his arms away, pleading again, "Really, please stop!" Yato stopped tickling her and she gave a sigh of relief, but soon gave him a questioning look after she tried to sit up and realized his hands were still pinning her to the ground. Looking up, she noticed his eyes studying her intensely and she felt her face begin to burn, "What are you doing now?"

He blinked, looking as if he'd been pulled out of a daze. "Just letting it sink in that this is real, I guess." He answered with a sheepish smile.

Hiyori pushed herself up with her elbows and Yato began to move out of the way until she reached up to cup his cheek. She continued to lean forward, pressing her lips to his in a light and swift kiss before teasingly asking, "What happened to all that self-confidence from yesterday?"

Yato squinted his eyes and parted his lips to respond before the both heard Yukine's voice from the doorway, "EHHH?"

"Yukine!" Hiyori and Yato both called his name at once, Hiyori moving to distance herself and her face quickly turning the same shade of a tomato. Yato, on the other hand, was just frozen and looked almost identical to a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"I would have expected this from _you_ ," Yukine gave a sharp glare to his master before turning his head, "But Hiyori… Really!?"

"I…" She started, but the rest of her sentence caught in her throat and she looked down into her lap, embarrassed.

Yukine shook his head and sighed, before turning down the stairs and shouting, "MISS KOFUKU!"

Yato and Hiyori looked at each other with wide eyes before racing down the stairs. "What are you doing!?" Yato tried to grab Yukine's shoulder, but the blonde ducked down and evaded him.

Kofuku met them near the bottom of the stairs, curious, "What is it, Yukki?"

Despite the fact that Yato was attempting to hold him still and cover his mouth at the same time, Yukine managed to let out, "You won the bet."

"Bet?" Hiyori repeated quietly with a tilt of her head.

Kofuku beamed, "I DID? But I never win bets!" She jumped around a few times before holding out her hand, "Well, time to pay up, Yukki!"

Daikoku poked his head into the room, squinting his eyes, "What bet?"

"You know." Yukine's eyes passed between Yato and Hiyori.

Daikoku's mouth dropped open in surprise for a moment before he grinned widely, "Huh. Guess that's the one bet she could have never lost."

"What the hell are you three going on about?" Yato finally let go of Yukine, who gave him a quick kick in the shin before distancing himself and pulling out a few coins from his pocket to hand to Kofuku. He glared at his regalia and took a step forward, "Why you—"

"You and Hiyorin kissed, right~?" Kofuku asked in a sing-song tone, poking Hiyori's face.

Both of their faces lit up, but neither denied it. Fortunately for Yato, his phone started to ring. "Hi, thanks for calling! Fast, affordable, and reliable, delivery god Yato at your service!" He paused before continuing, "Be right there!" Hanging up, he grabbed Yukine's arm and said, "Looks like we've got work!"

"I thought you were done with the delivery god stuff!" The younger boy tried to tug his arm away.

"We can't deny work, Yukine. You said that yourself!" Yato gave a nervous laugh and Yukine huffed in response.

"Fine." With that, the two disappeared into a bright light.

"…If Yukine doesn't have time to study today, then I should probably head home. Long train ride, you know." Hiyori headed for the front door, but Kofuku grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon! You two can't just leave me with _nothing_." The pink haired god whined dramatically, a few tears even starting to well in her eyes.

Hiyori looked away from her and let out a sigh. "W-we're dating now!" From the shock, Kofuku let go of her and she took the opportunity to bolt for the door as quickly as possible.

She heard a loud squee as she slipped on her shoes, and as she made it across the yard, she heard Daikoku call out as well, "We're celebrating the next time you're here, Hiyori!"

"Please don't!"


	3. The Strings of Fate

**WARNING : Manga spoilers ahead! This chapter has spoilers for chapter 58. If you've not read that far & don't want to be spoiled, please take caution!**

 **As this is a drabble collection, for the most part, it won't matter if you skip a chapter or two even if it is meant to be somewhat cohesive. So no worries if you haven't read the manga or aren't caught up yet, but I just want to toss a bone to those of you who do read it too~**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

"Don't you owe me a thank you, Hiyorin?" Kofuku reached down to play with Hiyori's hair, distracting her from the homework that she was working on.

Tilting her head backwards and looking up to the god, she asked curiously, "For what?"

"You know!" Kofuku grinned widely, moving her hands down to Hiyori's shoulders before leaning down and speaking not so quietly against her ear, "For tying you and Yatty's plaques together!"

Yato practically screamed, causing both girls to whirl around and look at him. His face pale and the puzzle he was working on now totally abandoned, he questioned loudly, "You did _what_!?"

Hearing the loud shriek, Daikoku came barreling into the living room, "What's going on?"

"I guess we're about to find out." Yukine gave a heavy sigh and dropped his pencil as well, his concentration now completely lost.

"I tied you and Hiyorin's plaques together at Kamuhakari! You certainly weren't ever going to find a match for her that you were happy with, and your plaque just looked _so_ lonely." She finished with a pout before releasing Hiyori's shoulders and standing up, smirking as she teased, "Besides, how you felt about Hiyorin was never a mystery."

At first, Yukine blushed at the prospect of Yato and Hiyori being soulmates. That is, until he realized who tied them together. His eyes widening and his lips forming a frown, he looked towards his friends and commented, "Damn. You guys are screwed."

Daikoku gaped in response, trying to think of something to say to defend Kofuku, or at least something to try and ease the couple's worries, but he had nothing.

"W-Why would you do that, Kofuku?" Yato's mouth was dry and his voice cracked as he continued, "You know what happens when you—"

"Hiyorin didn't complain!" She puffed out her cheeks and pointed in the brunette's direction.

Yato's attention immediately switched over to Hiyori, who looked extremely flustered but didn't deny what the other god had said. His ice blue eyes full of disbelief, he questioned loudly, "You knew?"

Hiyori felt like her face was on fire. Avoiding her boyfriend's eyes by looking down into her lap, she answered, "I woke up back at my house almost immediately after she did it. And between school and everything else that happened during Kamuhakari, it sort of slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind, huh?" He repeated doubtfully, giving a small glare.

"That's kind of a big thing to slip your mind, Hiyori." Yukine added on, his eyes on her as he crossed his arms.

"Seriously." Yato echoed with an appreciative nod towards his hafuri.

Frowning, Hiyori started to defend herself, her voice raising a little bit in anger, "W-We're with Kofuku-san all the time and everything's okay _most_ of the time. I mean, you guys live with her and you've been alright here. Kofuku-san had good intentions, so I'm sure everything will be okay."

Kofuku latched onto her, hugging her tightly, "Thank you, Hiyorin! That's right. I only want the best for you, Yatty, and Yukki."

Yato watched them silently before letting out a sigh, "If you say so, but I know who to blame if things start going wrong."

Kofuku stuck out her tongue before Daikoku pulled her back into the kitchen, leaving Yukine and Hiyori back to their homework and Yato back to his puzzle. Though, truth be told, all three spent the next hour giving each other awkward glances until dinner was ready and they had the chance to talk about something else.

When it came time to walk Hiyori home, Yato asked smugly, "So, we're soulmates, huh?"

"I guess so." She answered quietly, a light blush on her cheeks.

With his hands in the pockets of his jacket, he gave a reassuring smile, "Our relationship has been pretty disastrous from the start, so I guess Kofuku can't do too much damage." He tilted his head towards her, "I mean, you knew me for all of five seconds before jumping out in front of a bus and risking your life for me. I guess my good looks are just too much for a human like you." He sighed dramatically, holding a hand to his forehead.

Hiyori forced a laugh, "Right…"

Yato blinked his eyes open and lowered his hand slightly, questioning, "So you don't think I'm good looking?"

"I didn't say that." She shook her head.

"But you implied it." He pouted.

"Yato!"

"Hiyoriiii…."

"…You're good looking."

"But you don't mean it now."

"…"


	4. Urgency

**Here's some Noragami family feels, haha. I started this back at the end of November or the beginning of December and dropped it because it felt forced. But shortly after finishing the last chapter of this story, I went back and read it over and realized it would fit pretty neatly in this drabble collection. So after touching it up a little and writing more, this is the result. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favorites & follows thus far!**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

 _Hiyori please come over ASAP!_

The brunette looked down at her phone with a frown as she read the text, wondering what Yato possibly wanted now. Even though she didn't get the chance to see him in the past two days because of a few different family matters, they'd been in constant contact to the point where it was starting to get annoying.

 **Why?**

 _Yukine is sick and nothing is working._

He added several sad emoticons afterwards. Hiyori's eyes widened, and she texted him back quickly.

 **I'll be right there!**

She was out of breath by the time she had reached Kofuku's place, barely managing a quick hello to the pink haired god and her regalia before she raced upstairs. "Yukine-kun!" She pulled the door open forcefully, and she immediately saw the blonde boy seated on his futon.

"Hiyori!" He jumped up, his nose clearly stuffed up as his voice sounded a bit off, "Thank god you're here. Yato keeps trying all these weird ass remedies he found online instead of giving me actual cold medicine."

She breathed a little sigh of relief, but Yato immediately retorted, "I'm just trying to take care of you! All of this stuff has worked for me before!"

Yukine rolled his eyes, "You're a god—I'm pretty sure your immune system is different than mine, stupid."

"So?" His master glared in response, "You're dead. I'm pretty sure your immune system is different too."

Hiyori stepped in between them and held out her arms, immediately forgetting about her fatigue. "Come on, you two. Let's take it down a notch." She looked to the younger boy first, "I know it may not be the best way, but Yato does mean well in what he's doing, Yukine-kun. So just be a little patient with him."

Yukine huffed and sat back down, pulling his blanket up to his chest as he mumbled, "Fine."

"And Yato," She turned to him, "If you're so worried, why _didn't_ you try regular cold medicine?"

"Have you ever looked at the ingredients on those things? Not to mention the side effects—I don't want Yukine to have that stuff in his body." He crossed his arms, "What if we get a call to go fight a phantom and he's all drugged up?"

She shook her head and explained, "The most it would probably do is make him sleepy. And by the looks of it, he could use some sleep." Hiyori looked down at him sympathetically.

"You got that right." Yukine answered, shivering a little bit, "This jerk keeps waking me up every time he finds something new to try."

"Well, you texted me because you ran out of ideas, right?" She looked back up to Yato, who nodded begrudgingly. She gave a small smile, "It's worth a try."

He groaned, "Okay, okay."

"I'll go buy some. I'll be right back." Hiyori spun around on her heel, only to see her sleeping body behind her, "When did I lose my body!?" She whirled around back to look at the boys.

"Right after you came in?" Yato looked to Yukine for a confirmation.

He nodded, "Yeah, right around when we started arguing."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She shrieked and her tail twitched behind her.

Yato shrugged, "We're just kind of used to it now. Didn't really think about it."

Hiyori shot him a quick glare before returning to her body. Getting up off of the floor, she ordered, "Anyway… While I'm out getting medicine, make sure Yukine gets some sort of lunch."

Yato whipped out his cellphone, narrating his search as he typed it in, "Best foods to eat when someone has a cold."

"Seriously? Soup. Just any sort of soup." Yukine collapsed onto his back and closed his eyes, adding weakly, "…Please."

"Okay." Yato gave his regalia a look of pity before making his way down stairs, Hiyori following behind him quietly. Expecting him to turn towards the kitchen, she was surprised when he caught her wrist. "Thank you, Hiyori." He said softly, a small smile on his lips, "I always try to do the best that I can for Yukine, but I guess I don't always know what exactly _is_ the best."

She reached up to touch his cheek, reassuring him, "You asked for help when you needed it. That's still doing your best." She gave him a peck on the cheek before adding with a small laugh, "Though, I guess you didn't really need my help, either. Yukine-kun specifically asked for cold medicine himself."

"You save me the time of having to go to the store myself, at least." He grinned, "Anyway… After he gets some sleep, I'm sure having you around might help him feel a little better; if you have time."

Hiyori nodded adamantly, "Of course!" She pulled away from him and pointed towards the kitchen, "Go ahead and get started and I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm just going to head to the convenience store down the street."

"Thanks." He watched her for a moment before retreating into the kitchen.


	5. Relationship Status

**_WARNING!_ : There are manga spoilers in this chapter. If you have not read up to chapter 54 of the manga, please take caution!**

 **The next chapter should be spoiler free so if you haven't read the manga, please hang in there until then. Thank you!**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

"You still haven't changed your relationship status on any of your profiles and it's been over three weeks since we started dating." Yato watched her, his stare a mixture of tired and suspicious, "That's almost a whole _month_. Why are you avoiding it? Are you embarrassed of me?"

"I can't change anything until I tell Ami-chan and Yama-chan or else they'd never forgive me." She answered in a firm voice and looked away from him, continuing to brush her hair.

Yato draped his upper body off the side of the bed, hanging upside down as he retorted, "So tell them! Or introduce us—do something."

Hiyori placed her brush on top of her desk, a frown on her lips as she turned to him and asked in a small voice, "But won't they just forget?"

He blinked, thinking for a moment before letting out a sigh, "I guess, I don't know."

"We have another issue, too." She sat down on the bed, pulling her legs upward and holding them with her arms.

Pulling himself upright, he squinted and asked, "What's that?"

"My brother follows me on almost every site now." She sighed and lightly rubbed her temple, "So if he finds out, then my parents will find out too. And I don't want to deal with that yet."

"Wha? When did that happen?" Yato scratched the back of his neck, "He doesn't seem like the social media type."

She stretched out one of her legs, her knee pressing against his leg as she did so, "He made them after I started spending more time with you guys again. He said it was because he wanted to check up on me and make sure I was okay without having to call often. But it just kind of seems like a way to spy on me… My parents agreed that it was fine to stay here whenever I had a lot to do after school, but I know it makes him nervous."

"Funny thing is, we used to get along just fine before he figured out I knew you." He gave a small laugh, "But on the positive side, at least he'd definitely remember. And from what your grandmother was saying, your mom might too."

Hiyori's face deadpanned, "Uh… That might not be such a good thing."

"Why not? She seems nice enough." Yato gave a tilt of his head, curious.

"Remember how my brother asked you your earning potential right away, even though we were just friends at the time? My mom's just like that, but a thousand times worse." She explained with a groan, "She'll expect you to have your life together, a steady job, and enough money to support both of us regardless of what sort of job I have and how much money I make."

A twinge of annoyance crossed his face, "I—I'm working on all of those things!"

" _I_ know that, but that's just the way she is." She huffed in response, "Since you look a little bit older than me, at the very least she'll probably expect you to have a career picked out and a university that you've been accepted to."

Intrigued by the first half of what she had said, he leaned forward and put his weight onto his arms so that he could hover over her, "So, you've got a thing for older guys, Hiyori?"

Her face flushed and she blinked, unsure of what to say, "Not particularly… I don't really have a type, or anything like that." She locked eyes with him, her voice getting quieter, "Just you."

Yato studied her for a moment before his lips curved upward into a smile. He lifted himself back up and moved to her side, gently grabbing her hand, "So are you really just worried about everyone forgetting me, or is there something else, too?"

"Well, I guess I'm nervous in general because I've never had to introduce a boyfriend before." She finally admitted, closing her eyes.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, your first boyfriend is a god." He gave a wink, "You can't do much better than that."

"I can't tell _them_ that." Hiyori opened her eyes, giving him a tired look.

"Then just said I'm godlike." He suggested with a flip of his scarf, "That's close enough."

She shook her head, "Then it sounds like I'm coming on way too strong. Only my brother knows that I've known you for a while now, everyone else will assume I just met you recently."

Yato sighed and leaned his head back onto the wall, "Just introduce me and I'll do the talking so you don't have to worry about it, okay? If they do forget about me, then we'll worry about it after it happens."

Hiyori bit her lip, thinking, "I'll agree to the last part. But letting you do the talking sounds like a recipe for disaster…"

"Have some faith in me, Hiyori!" He jerked forward with an angry pout.

She ignored his reaction, looking off thoughtfully as she said, "I think I have an idea for a story of how we met, anyway."

Yato calmed down and blinked, now interested, "Tell me."

"I'll just say I was tutoring Yukine-kun and I met you through him. I'll say you're his older brother or something." She looked back at him, "That sounds believable, right?"

"But it's so _boring_." He immediately whined in response, "And Yukine and I don't even look close to being related. And who are you gonna say are our parents if your parents ever wanna meet them? Kofuku and Daikoku?" Yato snickered loudly at the thought.

"Well real life isn't like a romance movie, you know! Most things happen in boring ways like that." Hiyori defended before biting her lip, "And I don't know… maybe Tenjin-sama, if we can ever make him okay with this situation."

"He wouldn't want to be so involved with near shore issues, so nah. That's out of the question. We'll just say we lost our parents at a young age and I've had to be a father figure for Yukine ever since, cuz that's not too far from the truth." Yato paused and made a sour face, "Well, I wish my dad would get lost, anyway."

"I sure wouldn't complain if he did." Hiyori nodded, her expression mirroring his. Snapping out of it, she gave a small smile and admitted, "I guess that isn't too bad of an explanation."

"See!" He perked up and pointed to himself with his thumb, "I can make up a life story, no problem."

"Just please don't base it on movies and TV shows." Hiyori placed her hand on top of his and gave him a stern look.

"Why not?" He looked at her with innocent eyes, pleading, "C'mon, just a little bit!"

"No."


	6. A Chance Meeting

_The Benefits of Dating a God_

"Hiyori!"

She heard a girl's voice shout from down the street and froze in place once she realized it was Ami and Yama coming towards her.

"What are you doing? It looked like you were talking to yourself." Yama put her hand on her hip and tilted her head as she approached Hiyori.

"I-I was…" The brunette blinked, trailing off and her cheeks reddening as she struggled to think of an excuse.

"She's with me." Yato answered loudly and Hiyori's friends squinted and looked around for a moment before they finally caught sight of him. Once he was sure he was in their sights, he gave a wink.

Yama's lips turned up into a smirk, "Ohh. I see."

"So who is he, Hiyori?" Ami looked amused too, but she at least gave her friend the chance to respond.

"This is Yato—I mean…" She froze again, cursing herself that they didn't think to make up a fake last name for Yato before this, "Ametsuchi Yato. Sorry." She gave a small bow in apology, and Yato did his best to hold in a laugh.

Yama grew even more intrigued, her eyes widening slightly, "You're on a first name basis already, huh?"

"Of course! We've been dating for almost a month now and we've known each other for way longer than that!" Yato answered nonchalantly, though his smile faded when he caught Hiyori giving him a death glare.

"Have you really?" Ami hummed before giving a glance to Hiyori, who was now smiling nervously at her friends, before looking back to Yato, "Ametsuchi-san, you wouldn't mind if we borrow Hiyori for a minute, would you?"

Realizing the situation he had gotten Hiyori into, his shoulders fell and he answered sheepishly, "U-uh. Yeah, sure." Mouthing 'I'm sorry!' to Hiyori, he headed for the bench that was a little ways down the sidewalk.

"A MONTH, HIYORI?" Yama yelled the moment Yato was out of earshot.

Ami crossed her arms as well, disappointed, "Seriously, how could you keep something like that from us?"

She looked down at her lap, "I'm sorry! It's just complicated. Really the only ones who know are Yukine-kun and—"

"Yukine-kun?" Ami repeated with a tilt of her head.

Hiyori glanced up to see the confusion on her face, "Oh, sorry. Yukine-kun is—um, his little brother. I've been tutoring him for a while now."

"So _that's_ the younger boy you talked about before!" Yama gripped Hiyori's shoulders and spoke teasingly into her ear, "But now I see, when we teased you about it, you got embarrassed because you were after his brother!"

Hiyori's face flared up again, "It wasn't like that! We were just friends until recently…"

"There's no way. You were just friends with a guy that looks like _that?_ " Yama let go of her and looked at her in disbelief, Ami nodding as well, "Guess we were wrong about you being into ugly guys, too. He's the complete opposite of that Touno-sama guy you like so much!"

Hiyori let out a small groan and covered her face with her hands.

"Maybe we should let her off the hook, Yama-chan." Ami finally relented and Hiyori let out a quiet sigh of relief, "She seems pretty embarrassed. And we are imposing on their date."

"Hmm. Guess you're right." Yama took a few steps back and Hiyori lowered her hands, peeking up at her friends. "We'll let you go for now, Hiyori. But you need to fill us in on everything we've missed! Can you meet up next Saturday?"

"Y-yeah, I can." She answered sheepishly, but was grateful she had a whole week to come up with more things to say to them.

"We'll see you then." Ami gave a small wave and started walking, Yama following close behind.

Yama turned around slightly as she continued walking, "See ya, Hiyori! Congrats on the hot boyfriend!"

The brunette covered her face again, unmoving for a few moments until a familiar smell filled her nose. Her shoulders tense and her hands dropping slightly, she commented, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use Jungle Savate on you right now."

"I'm sorry! It just slipped out because I'm happy about it, you know? Plus, we got some of the introductions over with!" Yato quickly defended before his voice lowered, "I don't know if they'll remember me specifically or not, but I think they'll remember you're dating someone at least."

Her hands dropped back to her sides and she turned to face him with a small smile, "It's okay, I was just embarrassed but I'll get over it. And I'm sure they will…" She faltered before giving a small laugh, "They had a lot to say about you, actually."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer, "Like what?"

"Just about your looks, really. I mean they only talked to you for a minute before interrogating me." She looked down, shuffling her feet.

"See? I told you, Hiyori. My good looks are hypnotizing when it comes to human girls." He paused and chuckled before continuing, "Oh yeah. Speaking of humans and gods, nice name you gave me."

Hiyori started walking again, "It was the first thing I could think of, give me a break."

He went after her and caught her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, "No, I liked it! It's clever."

"Thanks." She mumbled in response, gripping his hand a little tighter.

 **Author's Note: So Yato's fake last name is "Ametsuchi" or** **天地** **in Japanese. I wanted to make him have a last name with the kanji for "heaven" in it and the meaning of these kanji together is "Heaven & Earth" so I figured it was a nice way to hint towards his and Hiyori's relationship, haha. **


	7. A Late Night

_The Benefits of Dating a God_

"…You're back late." Yukine commented without looking up as he heard Yato come back into the room through the window, flipping to the next page of his notebook.

Yato tugged off his boots, "What, you're keeping tabs on me now?"

"I've always kept tabs on you; that's sort of my job. It's not my fault that you leave sometimes without telling me where you're going." He picked up his pencil and continued working.

"Since I started dating Hiyori, I have a private life now. And my work life and private life are separate, so that's stuff you don't need to know about." Yato sprawled out on top of his futon, "I mean obviously it's different when all three of us are hanging out as friends, but we need some alone time now, too, if you know what I mean."

Yukine's pencil snapped and his face instantly turned red, "I don't want to hear about that!"

" _Ow!_ The hell?" Yato felt a prick on the back of his neck, instinctively reaching back to rest his hand over it before he snapped upward, "Then don't ask about it in the first place!"

His regalia finally looked up, firing back in a tone that was mixed with embarrassment as well as annoyance, "I didn't ask you what you were doing, I just said that you were out late!"

"But that's obviously what you were implying!" He answered back loudly before dropping his arm back to his side and letting out a breath of air, "Jeez, kid. For your information, we haven't done anything even close to whatever just popped into your mind right now."

"Well, it's not like you made it sound innocent." Yukine glared at his master before getting another pencil from his pouch, roughly returning to his work with a mumble, "Anyway, I'm sure that's thanks to Hiyori and not you."

Yato rolled his eyes and plopped back down, "I wouldn't ever try to pressure her like that. She's too important to me."

"Sorry." His shoulders fell and he glanced back up at Yato, "I know that."

"It's alright." He stared up at the ceiling, "I need to give in and give you your own phone so I can just text you if I'm going to be late. I haven't been calling the house phone because I know Kofuku would make a big deal about it. So it's understandable why you'd be so upset with me."

Yukine dropped his pencil and jumped up excitedly, "REALLY?"

"Yeah, you've more than earned it and we've got a bit of money at the moment." Yato turned his head and gave a small grin.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He smiled and laughed before eagerly returning to his homework, his master watching him amusedly.


	8. The Senses

**There's like the smallest manga spoiler ever in this chapter; just a mention of a character but no details about them at all. This character is introduced in chapter 46 so if you've read that that point, you're okay. If you'd like to take caution because you haven't read that far, that's okay too.**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

"Yato," Hiyori inhaled his scent as she rested her head in the nook between his shoulder and neck, "You smell really nice." She'd always been too embarrassed to say it before, but she was so comfortable at the moment that she didn't really care.

"Oh really?" He shifted, turning his head to look down at her, "That's the first time I've heard that without something chasing me down and trying to kill me." She grinned and let out a small laugh, the warmth bouncing off of his shoulder. His eyes flickered to another corner of the room as he tried to put his thoughts together, "You smell nice too. Like flowers; roses, maybe, but I don't know. I'm not a big flower person."

An image of Sakura flickered through Hiyori's mind, a secret that she had still yet to tell him. "Hmm." She acknowledged with a hum.

"So what do I smell like?" He asked curiously, softly bumping his head into hers.

She closed her eyes, thinking, "I'm not even sure if I have words for it. It's really light, but still really fragrant. The closest thing I can think of is like one of those candle scents that are based on winter. But nothing in real life actually smells like that, except for you. But even then, it's not exactly that smell; it's just sort of similar..."

"That's, uh…" He scratched the back of his head, "Not as romantic as I thought it'd be."

She sat up straight and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

He shrugged, "It's okay, you tried."

"Yato." She leaned forward again, balancing herself by placing both of her hands on his thigh, "Even if I can't describe it, it _is_ my favorite smell."

His eyes widened in surprise and he watched her curiously, though she stayed in place. "That changes things." He answered in an amused tone, reaching out to tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

Hiyori closed her eyes as his finger skimmed her upper cheek and made its way behind her ear, her lips curling upward once again as she waited for Yato to close the distance between them. Once he had, she kissed him back eagerly as he moved his hands to hold her sides.

"You know, you taste pretty nice too." He said between kisses and Hiyori considered hitting him in some way.

" _Yato_." She raised her voice in a warning tone, but refused to pull away for longer than it took to say his name.


	9. Fatherly Advice

**Introducing… Trash Dad! If you haven't seen the after credits scene in the last episode of Noragami Aragoto, this is kind of a big spoiler lol but otherwise you should be fine. Thanks for reading, guys!**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

"Yaboku."

Chills went up Yato's spine and he cringed before he spun around, his voice exasperated and a glare on his face as he asked, "What?"

Fujisaki grinned and took a step closer to him, "I overheard from Yama-chan that Hiyori-chan's dating someone now. Me and her boyfriend are best buddies, you know."

Yato cursed himself once again for being such a blabbermouth in front of Hiyori's friends, but tried his best to keep his composure as he questioned back, "So?"

"Ametsuchi Yato?" He crossed his arms with a smirk, "Don't even pretend like it's not you."

"So?" He repeated, the scowl on his face deepening, "How did you find me anyway?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you. And well, since you and your girlfriend have both blocked me on your phones and such, you give me no choice but to follow you around every once in a while since it's not like I can call or text you." He shrugged, "Mizuchi helps, of course. As well as some others."

Yato narrowed his eyes, "You really need to get a life."

"You are my life, Yaboku. After all, I gave you yours." He reached out to touch his shoulder, but Yato jumped backwards, "You aren't forgetting that, I hope."

"How could I when you remind me all the damn time?" The god spat back, landing a few feet away.

Fujisaki actually laughed at that, admitting, "True. But still, you're putting way too much faith in little Hiyori-chan; what's gonna happen in a few years when she keeps getting older and you stay the same? Or even worse, what if Takagamahara were to find out?" He faked a pout, "I would never put you in the line of fire, but secrets never stay secrets forever, Yaboku. Someone will find out eventually and I'm sure they won't be happy."

"It's none of your business anyway, so what does it matter?" Yato turned around and started to walk away, "I'm done talking to you."

"Alright, alright. Make sure you give Hiyori-chan a kiss for me!" Fujisaki started to walk in the opposite direction.

Yato froze, but didn't turn around, "Fuck you."

"Manners, Yaboku. I taught you better than that." His father didn't turn around either, but waved a finger as he kept walking.


	10. Head Games

**Manga spoilers for chapter 48 this time around! I'm really trying hard to not exclude you guys from too many chapters if you haven't read the manga or aren't caught up but sometimes certain moments in the manga are just important to the character's growth and reactions to certain situations and what not so I feel like they're necessary.**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

Yato ignored everyone's greetings and immediately moved towards Yukine, grabbing his arm, "We're gonna go get your phone now. Come on."

"I really appreciate it that you're getting me one finally, but can't it wait until me and Hiyori are done studying?" He hesitated, trying to pull his arm back down towards the table.

"No, it has to be now." The god pulled harder, finally getting Yukine to stand up.

Hiyori frowned as she looked up at the two boys, "Yato, what's wrong? Why are you in such a hurry?"

He parted his lips before using his free hand to reach out to her too, but she was just out of reach, "You should come too, Hiyori." She tilted her head but didn't move until he added quietly, "Please."

She nodded and stood up as well. Once they'd all put their shoes on and headed outside and onto the sidewalk, Yato locked his eyes with Hiyori and said, "He knows."

Hiyori immediately knew what he meant, losing all color in her face and stopping in her tracks, but Yukine was clueless. "He knows…?"

"My dad." Yato answered and Yukine's face dropped. Letting out a sigh, he continued, "I guess your friend Yama-chan brought up our little rendezvous from the other day and he overheard. I'm so sorry, Hiyori… I should have known better, I didn't think about the fact that he goes to your school too."

"Yato, you idiot!" Yukine growled in response, "So what are we going to do now!?" Hiyori stayed quiet, her hand held to her chest and she seemed to be deep in thought about something.

"I don't know." He looked off, "He said he wouldn't put _me_ in the line of danger and I sort of believe that, to a certain point, but Hiyori—" He twisted his head to look at her.

She looked up at the mention of her name, her expression softening as she interrupted, "I honestly think he's just trying to get into your head, Yato. Because that's the way he always does things." She looked down again, "It's not that I don't think he's a threat and that we shouldn't worry, but he said something to me before. When I talked to him just before the hospital incident, he actually asked me if I was in love with you." Both of the boys watched her with wide eyes as she continued, "More than anything he only said it to get me flustered, and he immediately went on to say that it didn't matter either way… because I would be such a fleeting part of your life compared to him. He only threatened me once I managed to get under his skin. Before that, he was only trying to guilt me out of being around you."

He studied her curiously and wordlessly until she let out a sigh, "My point is… he wants you to over think everything. His physical attacks don't have nearly as much power if he doesn't have the emotional damage to go with it. Even though what happened at the hospital devastated me for a short time, I never let him know that. So as irritating as he is, you can't let him get to you."

"I know." Yato looked down at his feet as well, "But sometimes it's easier said than done. Anyway, that's the reason why I want to go ahead and get your phone, Yukine. If I need you, I want to be able to find you right away. And the same goes for if you need me. We've had too many situations now where we've been separated, but I also don't want you to feel like you _have_ to be around me all the time."

Yukine started walking again and folded his arms behind his head, acting casually again to lighten the mood, "Works for me."

Smiles returned to Hiyori and Yato's faces as they followed behind him, walking close enough that their shoulders would occasionally bump into the other's.

"So what sort of phone are we talking here?" The blonde boy turned his head back to look at them.

Yato squinted, "Uh, a flip-phone; obviously. I can't even afford a smart phone for myself, how do you expect me to get one for you?"

Yukine sighed and turned back around, "I guess."

The god rolled his eyes, "Maybe if you would stop spending all of your money on clothes, _you_ could buy a smart phone for yourself."

"Some of us like to wear more than just one tracksuit and a pack of white undershirts." The regalia quickly fired back, making sure to stick his tongue out at his master. Hiyori let out a small laugh but covered her mouth as she saw Yato shoot a quick glare in her direction.

"You better be nice to me, kid, or else I'm gonna buy the worst piece of shit phone that they have." Yato glared and the blonde groaned in response, but otherwise kept quiet, "That's what I thought."


	11. A Draining Afternoon

**No spoilers, but a reference to the shuuishuu chapter "A Story of the Other Side of the Screen" where Yato has an internet stalker lol.**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

"So how did the thing with your friends go…?" Yato asked unenthusiastically, unmoving from where he had draped himself across her bed and his face half buried in the pillow.

Hiyori looked equally drained as she dropped her purse onto her desk and made her way towards him, "Just about as well as I thought it would. They drilled me so much that I had to make up a lot of stuff on the spot and I doubt I'm going to be able to remember it all." She stopped just in front of the bed and gave him a tired stare, "Move over."

He looked up at her for a brief moment before rolling over and burying his face into the other pillow.

"They remembered you, though." She laid down on the bed as well, angling her head towards him, "For now, anyway."

He hummed in acknowledgement, "That's good, I guess."

"What's wrong with you?" She reached out to touch his arm, resting her hand there once she had.

He lifted his head a little bit, only glancing at her briefly, "Yukine's only had his phone for what, 3 days now? And he's already got twenty followers on Twitter. TWENTY." He fell face first back into the pillow, his voice muffled, "Why doesn't anyone like me?"

"There's plenty of people who like you, Yato. Just not all of them have Twitter." She rubbed his back, "Besides, remember what happened the one time you _did_ get a new follower?"

He sniffled as he looked back over to her, "So what, you're saying I only attract crazy people?"

" _No_ , I'm just saying that being popular on the internet has its downsides too so watch out for Yukine-kun." She sighed and hid her face in her pillow too, "I'm probably going to regret saying this, but I can tell Yama-chan and Ami-chan to follow you if they want to get to know you better. But you have to promise to keep your posts _normal_ okay? Not that they'd believe you anyway, but you can't go around telling everyone that you're a god."

He propped himself up on his elbow, "You want free wishes and ask me about the benefits of dating a god, but you're embarrassed by it too? You can't have it both ways, Hiyori."

"I don't want you to get in trouble and I'm trying to save you from making a bad impression on my friends and family, that's all." She lurched upward and huffed in response, "Besides, you still haven't even told me what any of those benefits even are."

He ignored the last part and sat up straight, "Family? So you're finally gonna introduce me to them, too?"

"If I don't, I'm sure Yama-chan or Ami-chan will blurt something out first so… I need to get it over with." She sighed heavily, "I'll talk with my brother later tonight and sometime soon for my parents. They'll probably want to invite you over for dinner or something like that."

"Couldn't I just go downstairs?" He nodded towards the door and Hiyori immediately turned red.

"No way! My mom would go into cardiac arrest if she saw a guy come downstairs from my room and once she recovered both of my parents would probably never let me out of the house ever again." She clutched her hand to her chest dramatically.

"Okay, okay. Point taken." He ran a hand through his hair, "I'll wait for the official invitation. In the meantime," He lightly trailed his hand down her side and she was at a loss for words until he reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, "Why don't you message your friends?" Her face was nearly scarlet now and she let out a small noise before he realized why she was upset, "Oh, you thought I was going somewhere else with that, huh? We can do that too." He continued in a sing-song voice until she glared down at him. "O-or not... whatever you wanna do." He squeaked in response and she forcefully grabbed her phone out of his hands.


	12. Distractions

**This chapter's 100% spoiler free!**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

"Who are you talking to this much? Yukine-kun?" Hiyori looked up from her homework to still see Yato on his phone, typing away.

He looked up and smiled widely, "Nope! It's your friend, Yama-chan. We're good buddies already. Ami-chan is pretty cool, too."

"T-they've got homework to do too, you know… Don't bother them too much." She looked back to her books, biting her lip a bit.

"Wait a minute." Yato slid across the floor and angled himself over her books so that she was forced to look at him, an amused smile on his face, "Are you jealous?"

She looked away and quickly shook her head, "No! Like I said, you're probably distracting her. Yama-chan already isn't so great at studying and you're giving her an excuse to procrastinate. And you're distracting me because now I'm worried about her."

"Well, if you are, you've got nothing to worry about. It's only natural I'd get along with your best friends, since they love you too." He reached out to push back a long strand of hair that had been hanging in her face as she looked down to read, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand as he did so. "But I'll tell her that you said to get back to work." He smiled as he pulled his hand back into his lap and sat up straight.

Hiyori sat up on her knees and he watched her curiously as she leaned in towards him. She cupped his face and kissed him lightly and Yato only had a brief moment to return her affection before she pulled away and wordlessly went back to her work after giving him a smile.

"What was that for?" He titled his head, his phone forgotten at his side and his hands still resting in his lap, "Not that I'm complaining."

She shrugged, continuing to work, "What you said was sweet, that's all." Yato relaxed his shoulders and watched her contentedly as she worked before she glanced up at him curiously, "Did you tell her?"

He blinked, "Oh, no. But maybe she took the silence as a hint."

"Maybe." She picked up her pencil again, enjoying the peace and quiet for around twenty minutes before Yato finally succumbed to boredom.

"Will you be done soon?" He peered over her books and notebook.

She sighed, "Yeah, I'm almost done. But my brother was busy last night so I've got to talk to him after I finish, remember?"

"Oh…yeah." He scratched the back of his neck, "So, uh, should I not be around for that?"

Hiyori nodded solemnly, "More than likely. Let him calm down first."

"You really think it'll be that bad?" Yato smiled nervously.

"I don't know, but just to be safe." She put down her things and leaned to him again, giving him chaste kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later. Goodnight."

He held the side of her head and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight. And good luck, too, I guess."

"Thanks." She smiled sheepishly and he disappeared into a flash of light.


	13. The Aftermath

**Some spoilers for chapter 54!**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

"Your boyfriend was very shy, Hiyori; almost a little _too_ timid." Her mom commented as they cleaned up the dining room table.

Hiyori's father also looked up from his coffee as well, piping in, "Yeah, I was fairly surprised too, especially after you told us how he could be over eccentric sometimes. But his younger brother did more talking than he did."

"He must have been very worried about making a good impression." Hiyori laughed nervously as she folded the tablecloth, "I'm sure he'll open up more as he becomes more comfortable around you…"

Her mother shook her head with a small sigh, "Still, it doesn't seem very promising for someone who wants to be involved with business deals."

"Now, now, Dear. He's already been accepted into a college and his younger brother was very polite and sociable with us. You said that Yato-kun basically had to raise Yukine-kun, right, Hiyori?"

She blinked and nodded, "Y-yes, I did."

"Yukine-kun was very sociable and polite, so he had to get it from somewhere." Her dad looked to her mom with a smile, "So I'm sure it's like Hiyori said and he was just nervous. It is intimidating to meet your girlfriend's parents for the first time—I remember being a nervous wreck when I was meeting your parents."

Hiyori glanced back to her mom who gave a shrug, still seeming unsure, "I suppose so."

Once she'd finished putting everything away, Hiyori gave a small smile to her parents, "Thanks for dinner! I've still got a little bit of homework to finish, so I'm going to head back upstairs now."

"They didn't really leave, did they?" Her brother stood in the staircase, looking at her curiously.

She shook her head, "Not yet, I'm just going to talk to them a little bit first."

"I honestly think it's best that Yato-san froze up. I know Mom doesn't sound too enthused, but that's better than her outright disliking him." Masaomi shrugged and scratched the back of his neck, "Then again, I'm still not exactly sure how I feel about this situation either…"

"That's because you know the details." Hiyori gave a little sigh as she walked past him, "I know how you feel—sometimes I think I'm crazy for agreeing to it too, but…" She paused, unable to finish her sentence.

"I know, I know." He touched her shoulder briefly before waving her off, "Just go to them. Yukine-kun sounds like he's having a hard time."

Hiyori let out another sigh as she pulled herself up the stairs, letting her brother pass by her on his way down, "Thanks…"

When she finally made it down the hallway and to her room, Yukine immediately looked up to her when she opened the door. Frowning, he questioned, "Do you think it's possible to break a god? Cuz Yato is just… gone." He shook his shoulders again, but Yato continued to stare out at nothing.

Hiyori closed her door and kneeled down on her floor, tilting her head and staring at him curiously. "It didn't go badly, you know." She said softly and his eyes finally moved upward towards her. "My mom made a comment that you were too quiet—which is definitely something I never thought I would hear, but my brother said that's not too bad coming from her. And my dad stuck up for you too."

"R-Really?" Yato's voice came out practically in a squeak.

"See? You worried so much for nothing." Yukine gave a relieved sigh and let his hands fall from his master's shoulders.

Turning her head towards the younger boy, she added, "My parents really liked you too, Yukine-kun."

"Oh, uh." Yukine blushed and folded his hands into his lap, "That's cool, I guess."

"Yukine!" Yato latched onto him, surprising both the regalia and Hiyori, "You'll come with me next time, right!?"

Yukine forcefully pried Yato's hands off him, "Stop it! Your hands are gross right now!" He slid closer to Hiyori once he was free, "I can come with you as long you promise not to do _that_. But you have to come here by yourself eventually."

"I know, I know." He nodded eagerly and clasped his hands together, "Thank you."

Hiyori moved between them and rested her hands on Yato's shoulders, "Just relax next time, okay? Now that we've got the first meeting over with, hopefully we'll all be a lot less nervous from now on."

"Y-yeah." He answered with a nod, repeating quietly, "Hopefully."


	14. Making Plans

**Spoilers for chapter 54 of the manga!**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

"So I heard you finally met the Iki family the other night." Yama smirked from the other side of the table, Ami seated next to her, "How'd it go?"

Yato scratched the back of his neck, "Not so great…"

Yama let out a loud gasp, "Really!?

"What happened?" Ami gave a small frown.

"He just froze up and didn't say very much." Hiyori answered before taking another sip from her drink, "It wasn't the worst thing that could have happened, but you know, it could have went a little better."

"Thankfully Yukine saved my ass." He sighed.

Ami blinked and tilted her head, "Oh, your little brother? He went with you too?"

"Wha?" Yato squinted at her before his eyes widened and he corrected himself, "Oh, yeah. Right. My brother."

Hiyori raised her eyebrows at him but kept her expression neutral, glad he caught himself.

Yama hummed, "So what'd your mom have to say, Hiyori?"

"Um, her exact words were that he was very shy. My dad stood up for him though saying he was super nervous the first time he met her parents." She gave a small laugh, "And I don't blame him, my grandmother was pretty intimidating."

"No kidding…" Yato groaned and Yama and Ami squinted at him.

"Wait, you met Hiyori's grandmother before she died, but you only just met her parents?" Yama glanced between the couple suspiciously.

Yato looked like he was ready to pass out as his eyes looked over to Hiyori, mortified.

She had already started to turn red, but the excuse quickly flew out of her mouth, "There was one time where Yukine-kun had come over to her house so we could study together and Yato came to the house to pick him up since Yukine-kun is afraid of the dark."

Ami and Yama looked at each other before they both simultaneously were on the verge of tears, "That's so sweet!"

Yato and Hiyori were both practically tomatoes at this point, both giving nervous laughs at their reaction.

"You picked a good guy, Hiyori!" Yama wiped at her eyes dramatically before she went back to a wide grin, "So listen! Me and Abe's anniversary is coming up and I was hoping we could maybe do a triple date to Capypa Land again in honor of the occasion?"

At that, Yato's eyes automatically lit up and his voice raised a few octaves, "WE'D LOVE TO!"

Hiyori gave a small shake of her head at his automatic response, but moved on to ask, "So do you have an idea for who you're going to ask, Ami-chan?"

She shook her head, "Not really. But I'll find someone."

"And if she doesn't, I'll find one for her!" Yama grabbed her shoulders, "Promise."

"Thanks," She answered in an unenthused voice, "But I'd rather you don't."

Yama glanced upward, "Yato-kun, I'm sure you know someone!"

Hiyori's eyes widened again and she spun around to watch him for his response. He gave an apologetic smile, "Uh, no. Not really. I work so much that I don't really spend time with anyone other than Yukine and Hiyori." It wasn't a _total_ lie.

"That's okay." Ami responded gratefully but Yama let out a huff.

"Well, Ami. You've got a week and a half, so let's start discussing your options." She stood up, practically dragging the other girl out of her chair, "See ya later, Hiyori, Yato-kun!" Ami didn't get the chance to say goodbye, desperately protesting against Yama's pull on her arm and groaning as they started to walk away.

As soon as they were out of sight, Hiyori collapsed onto the table and sighed, "This is so hard."

He frowned and looked down into his lap, "Sorry."

"I don't blame you, Yato. I'm just complaining." She sat back up and reached out to grasp his hands, "It'll be okay." He nodded, though he kept his head down. "You know," She continued, "I'm happy I get another chance to go to Capypa Land with you. I know I kind of ruined everything last time…"

"You didn't ruin anything, there was all sorts of weird stuff going wrong with the park all day long. And about the parade—I was the one who messed up. I should have listened to what you were saying instead of being wrapped up in what I wanted." His serious expression turned into a smile, "But I'm glad I get another chance too."

Hiyori returned his smile before standing up and tugging on his hands, "Let's go home."


	15. A Broken Promise

**Spoilers for chapter 48!**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

"Hi-Hiyori…" Yato stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, his eyes wide in horror and his voice quiet, "They wouldn't invite my dad, would they?" As Hiyori whirled back to look at him, he added, "He mentioned that he was friends with Yama-chan's boyfriend so I just realized—"

"They won't." She shook her head and reached out to touch his shoulder, "They know I avoid him at all costs even if they don't know why. Also, the first time we went, Yama actually kind of had a crush on _him_ rather than Abe-kun… so I don't think either Ami-chan or Yama-chan would want him to be there, because that'd be really awkward for both of them." She let out a sigh, "Thankfully everything worked out for the better, because I don't know what I would have done if she had started dating him and I found out who he was…"

"He was more focused on you, right?" He let out a huff, "Fucking bastard." Looking up and seeing Hiyori's frown, he gently pulled her hand from his shoulder and brought it down to his side. Grasping her hand lightly, he pulled her forward and started walking again, "But that's good. I'm glad it's not a possibility."

As they reached the park entrance that would lead them down the path to Kofuku's house, Hiyori pulled him over towards the fence that followed along the edge of the lake. "Yato," She pulled her hand away from his and looked down, "I think I should explain what happened last year."

He shook his head and waved his arms, "Hiyori, he manipulates everyone and he's been doing it for centuries. It's okay, don't feel bad."

"I avoided telling you because I broke my promise." She held her hands together awkwardly, her voice dropping.

"What do you—" His eyes widened and his mouth dropped, his realization coming out in a voice that was barely even a whisper, "Oh."

"Fujisaki senpai used it against me; he knew I'd forgotten you because he brought it up that day when I faced off with him at school. I could tell something was wrong and he took the every opportunity to point it out, but at the time it just seemed like he was concerned. But the kiss—" She clenched her fists and held onto the fabric of her shirt tightly before she lifted her head and corrected herself, "No, it wasn't a kiss. I was completely torn apart, trying to figure out who I was missing and why I felt so guilty, and he took advantage of me. That's why I was so freaked out when we went to Capypa Land together—I tried so hard to convince myself that it didn't happen, but being there made it real again. And I couldn't stand the thought of the parade because that was when it happened."

Yato was silent and it was hard to tell exactly what he was thinking, his head lowered, "So how did you remember?"

Hiyori gave a small smile as she admitted, "Yukine-kun. He came to find me after school and at first, I honestly couldn't see him… I could just hear his voice. But after I saw his name and said it out loud, everything started coming back to me all at once. I went looking for you after he told me that you still hadn't come back yet." His expression remained unchanged so she took a step forward to wrap her arms around him tightly, "I'm sorry, for everything. I should have told you sooner."

"You know people are going to think you're crazy, right?" He sighed against her hair, "Talking to yourself and hugging air."

"I don't care." She fired back automatically.

Yato cupped the back of her head with his hand, "I should have never been gone that long—I shouldn't have even left in the first place. It's not your fault."

"But I should have told you." She lifted her head to look up at him, "And the parade… I wanted to see it with you before and I completely ruined it because I couldn't tell you what happened."

He blinked and gave a soft smile, "So that's why everything you were saying made absolutely no sense."

"Y-yeah." She nodded and let out a small laugh, "I still had a lot of fun despite all of the things that went wrong. But I'm hoping this time will be even better."

Yato moved his hand forward to touch her cheek, "It will be." He pulled away from her and started walking towards the bridge, "C'mon, we're running late. Yukine's already burning a hole into my pocket with the hundreds of texts he's sending me. He's gonna blame me for making you late to your study session, I'm sure."

Hiyori flushed, "O-oh, sorry…"


	16. Fireworks

**Spoiler free this time around~ more notes at the bottom.**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

Though this trip hadn't come without its own struggles, their day at Capypa Land had been extremely tame compared to the last. The first hurdle was Hiyori convincing her friends that Yato used to work at Capypa Land and that was the reason why he acted as if Capypa's were real and that it was important to him to keep the magic of the park because of all the kids that could easily overhear them. Thankfully, once again, Yama and Ami thought that it was adorable and cooed about how great Yato must be with kids. She also begged them to pass on that information to both Abe and his friend, Maeda Daisuke, who had been invited along as well, which they easily agreed to.

On top of that, she basically had to do it without Yato knowing, which became a lot harder now that they were practically joined at the hip. But it was all worth it to let Yato keep that one piece of innocence that he had in his life.

Yama's boyfriend had nearly slipped up in the middle of the day, but all three girls quickly put a stop to that; Yama covering his mouth, Hiyori starting to make a high pitched noise as she started to freak out, and Ami starting a new subject very loudly. There had been a few awkward moments overall, mostly due to the fact Abe & Daisuke were already friends so Yato was a little left out with them and sort of relied on the girls most of the time until they stopped at the arcade and bonded over competing with each other.

Since it was their anniversary, everyone agreed that Yama and Abe should go off and have some alone time during the parade, but surprisingly enough Ami had suggested the same to Hiyori for her and Yato.

"Are you sure Ami-chan? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I know you weren't exactly thrilled by the triple date thing happening again." Hiyori tilted her head and gave her a concerned look, lingering close to her, "Maeda-san seems really nice but I know it's still kind of weird."

"It's really okay, Hiyori. You're worrying too much." She waved her off with a smile, "Just go!"

Overhearing them, Yato poked his head in and suggested, "We can just go right over there so that way you two can still see each other if that makes you feel better."

Ami nodded and gave her friend a little push, "There you go, that sounds like a good idea. Right, Hiyori?"

"I guess so." Hiyori answered nervously, glancing between them, "Did you two plan this or something? You both seem pretty suspicious…"

Yato gave a pout, "You would really suspect us of such a thing, Hiyori?"

"I know. Isn't it terrible, Yato-kun?" Ami answered just as dramatically as she continued to push Hiyori towards him.

She let out a little sigh, "Okay, okay. I'll see you after the parade, then." After Ami had reunited with Daisuke, Hiyori crossed her arms and stared at Yato expectantly.

He started walking over towards the railing so that they could get a better view, but he gave her his answer as they walked, "She didn't say it, but I'm pretty sure she specifically _wants_ alone time with Maeda-san. She was the one to suggest all of this first, but of course I wasn't going to say no."

She glanced back at Ami, seeing that she was practically beaming as she talked to Daisuke. Hiyori's lips curved into a small smile, "Then I'm happy for her. I just didn't want to leave her in an awkward situation."

"Even if it does turn awkward, we're not that far, like I was saying. Anyway," He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side, "Come here, Hiyori~"

" _Yato_." She flushed and gave him a small frown, though she didn't push him away.

"It's not a big deal. No one's even paying attention, anyway." He nodded towards the water.

She eventually relaxed against his shoulder, letting some of her weight fall onto him as the music for the parade started to blare out of the speakers. She automatically started to tense again as the floats started to make their way around the lake but when she felt Yato's hand grip her shoulder she was able to exhale and let it go.

Despite the fact that he was excited to watch the entirety of the parade for the first time, he found himself indecisive about where he should look as he started to watch Hiyori's reactions and how all of the different lights looked as they bounced off of her face and her eyes. She would occasionally look up at him as well, usually with a laugh, especially if he pointed out something for her to watch.

As the fireworks started to light up the sky as well, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. As he pulled away, she turned her head and looked at him curiously. "Thanks for doing this with me again. And for introducing me to your friends and family despite how complicated everything is." He gave a soft smile, almost apologetic.

Hiyori considered her response carefully before she reached up to gently touch his face, "I love you, Yato."

"I—" His lips parted in response but no real words came out. After blinking a few times, he held her a little tighter and repeated, "I love you too."

They stared at each other for a few minutes in the light of the fireworks, both of them grinning endlessly. Though eventually, Hiyori started to shift out of his grasp and caused Yato to ask, "What's up?"

It was hard to tell, but she seemed to flush a little. "Well, um… I didn't want to ruin the moment," She pulled away completely and wiped her shoulder, "But your hand was starting to get really sweaty."

"Sorry." Yato let out a pitiful whine, wiping his hands on his jeans.

 **Note:** **idk why but I felt the need to end on a joke haha. Especially since it's a joke I can relate to all too well... my boyfriend has to deal with my sweaty hands too and I feel Yato's pain.**


	17. Disagreements

**No spoilers this time~ after this chapter I'm probably gonna get back more into the silly antics type of thing that was going on in earlier chapters for a while haha. Aside from the fluff I feel like I've been doing sort of more serious topics which is funny because that's like the opposite of what I intended for this story to be.**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

" _Psst_. Hiyori!"

She scrunched her eyebrows, looking around until she spotted Yato up in a tree. "What are you doing so close to the school? Aren't you worried about your father?" She moved closer to the tree, looking up at him in concern.

"Well, I wanted to wait by the gate since that's something a normal boyfriend would do. But yeah, he's the reason why I'm hiding in a tree instead." He jumped down and immediately pulled on her arm, "But there's something I gotta tell you, c'mon."

It was a fairly easy walk to Kofuku's shrine from her school, but Yato suddenly pulled her down a random street. "Where are we going? This is way out of the way, Yato." She tilted her head, "Is there something wrong? You seem kind of frantic."

"Uh. Well… we're still going to Kofuku's, we're just taking a different way." They rounded the corner onto another main street, pausing at a traffic light.

She pulled her arm out his grasp and slipped her hand into his instead, "So I'm guessing this has to do with whatever you wanted to tell me."

"Yeah." He nodded and scratched his neck with his free hand, starting to talk again as the crosswalk light changes and allows them to cross, "I felt bad that you've been doing most of the hard work with telling people about us. Yukine, Kofuku, and Daikoku are the closest to me and they weren't a big deal so… I kinda took it on myself to tell Tenjin earlier today."

Hiyori's face fell, "So we're avoiding his shrine because he's angry, right?"

"At me." He answered softly, "I mean, since I'm the god, I'm the one being irresponsible and you're just the innocent victim in all of this."

Her expression changed into an annoyed stare, "I'm not—"

"I'm just saying it how he sees it. But yeah, I wouldn't go there until you're ready for the lecture of a century; maybe several centuries." He looked off in thought.

Hiyori let out a heavy sigh, "Great."

"I know he's supposed the god of learning and all that, but you can still pray to me about your exams!" Yato pointed to himself with his thumb, "Just let him cool off for a bit. I'm sure it'll be fine."

She gripped his hand a little tighter and let out another sigh, "What a mess… I'm sorry. It's been a little hard for me trying to figure out everything with my family and friends, yeah, but it's so much worse for you. It's bad enough if you and Tenjin-sama can't get along, but then there's heaven too—"

This time Yato was the one to sigh, "Well heaven's corrupt as hell, anyway, so who cares what they think."

"It's not so much as what they think, but what they'll do." She blinked and looked down at her feet.

"Doesn't matter either way, cuz you're stuck with me." He let go of her hand and bent down to swoop her up into his arms.

"Y- _Yato_! What are you doing!?" She tried her best to hold her skirt in place, her face quickly turning cherry red.

He looked down at her with an amused grin, "I just wanted to. Plus, we're in public, so you're a lot less likely to beat me up for something like this."

"For right _now_. Doesn't mean I can't do it later." She huffed in response, feeling several passerby's eyes on her and hiding her face against his chest in response, "It really doesn't help that the times most other people can see you is when you're being embarrassing."

"I dunno, I think it's kinda fun." He stuck his tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course you do."


	18. Personal Matters

**No spoilers this time. Sorry it's been a while since I updated! This was sort of my go to story whenever I couldn't think of ideas for anything else but with the Noragami Big Bang and yatori week and the start of my multi-chapter college AU, all of my ideas have been going elsewhere.**

 **Honestly this story wasn't supposed to have as much of a plot as it ended up getting haha. So updates might be a little slower from now on, but it's not on hiatus or anything. Just keeping you in the loop!**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

"Hiyooorinnn." Kofuku dangled herself over her shoulders, "How are things going with you and Yato-chan so far?"

She let out a small noise of surprise as Kofuku's body collided against her side but managed to keep herself upright. With a small smile, she answered, "Pretty good. It was kind of hard coming up with a story to tell my friends and family, but I think we're finally keeping everything straight."

Kofuku shook her head, "That's good! But I actually wasn't asking about that sort of stuff. I just meant how's it going between you two?" She moved two fingers across Hiyori's shoulder in a walking motion.

"Oh, uh. That's been good, too." Hiyori felt her cheeks warm.

"Not gonna give me any details?" Kofuku leaned into to her ear and asked her teasingly, "Hmm?"

She blinked and let out a nervous laugh, "L-like what?"

"Oh, c'mon, Hiyorin," Kofuku tightened her hold on her, "You know what I mean~"

"We-we've just kissed…" Hiyori stuttered out in response, raising her hand and holding it to her chest as if that would somehow stop her heart from pounding so fast.

Kofuku's hold on her loosened and she pouted, "Aww, that's it?"

"I," She tried to manage her breathing, "We—"

"We're homeeee!" Yato announced loudly from the other room and Kofuku let go of her and stood up.

Hiyori started to stand, dread moving into her chest, "Kofuku, no! Wait—"

As Yato and Yukine turned into the room, Yato greeted her with a wide grin, "Oh, hey, Hiyori! Didn't think you'd be here yet."

"You guys are boring." Kofuku whined with a glance towards Yato before she made her way out of the room.

Both boys blinked and looked at Hiyori in confusion. "Uh, what is she talking about?" Yukine took a step into the living room, curious.

Hiyori's face continued to grow darker and she shook her head furiously, "Don't worry about it, Yukine-kun." Yato raised an eyebrow but kept quiet, so she continued, "Are you ready for today's lesson or do you need a small break before we start?"

"Uh, I'm ready. Just let me get a few things from upstairs." Yukine scratched the back of his head before turning back out of the room, announcing, "I'll be right back."

"Kofuku picking on you?" Yato sat next to her.

Hiyori shook her head again, mumbling, "No… She just doesn't really understand what a personal question is. Or personal space, but I've known that since the day I met her, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised."

"Oh?" He tilted his head and smirked, "What'd she ask about?"

She parted her lips and considered answering until she remembered Yukine would be coming back down the stairs at any moment. Looking back down to her lap, she answered, "I'll tell you later."

"This'll be good." He laughed, folding his arms behind his head and laying down.


	19. Like You Mean It

**I had a lot of fun writing this one so hope you guys enjoy it!**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

"How's summer vacation going so far?" Yato poked his head into the room from the window, spotting Hiyori in front of her computer. Looking a little closer, he saw she was watching a martial arts fight of some kind; more than likely one involving Touno-sama. Noticing that the only sound he could hear was extremely faint, he figured she probably had earphones in.

He slid off his boots and tossed them onto the floor loudly to see if she would look up, but she didn't. He grinned to himself and dropped down into her room, making his way over to her and reaching out with one arm, "Hiyo—"

She automatically reached backwards and grabbed his wrist, urging, " _Shhh_."

"Ow." He mumbled to himself as he tried to take back his arm, but Hiyori held him in place, so he just stared at the screen until the match was over and she finally dropped his hand.

"Yes!" She celebrated quietly before slipping her ear buds out and spinning around in her computer chair, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry. But I told you I was catching up on matches."

"And now I know never to interrupt you again." He rubbed his wrist, "I knew you were really into it, but not _that_ into it. Jeez."

"Again, I'm sorry." She held out her hand and he slowly brought his injured one back to her, letting her massage it gently, "So what's up?"

Yato watched her with a small smile, answering, "I'm actually here on behalf of Kofuku."

Hiyori looked up curiously, "What for?"

"She and Daikoku wanna have a party this Saturday night, it's been too long they said." He put his free hand on his hip.

She scrunched her eyebrows, "They just had one for my birthday a few weeks ago."

"That wasn't like a _party_ , party though. That was tame for those two." He looked off, "Plus it was just the five of us, there'll be more people this time."

Hiyori dropped his hand and hid her face in hers, remembering how disastrous her birthday had been. It started off well enough, but after a bit of alcohol, Yato dissolved into more of a clingy mess than usual and Kofuku became more and more inappropriate. By the end of the night, Daikoku and Yukine practically had to pry both of the two gods off of her. "Is this something I even _want_ to consider?"

"I mean, if you don't want Kofuku to ruin your life, yeah, probably." He gave a shrug.

She dropped her hands and frowned, "That is so unfair."

"Pros and cons of being friends with the goddess of poverty. You gotta keep her happy or it'll bite you in the ass." He bent over, leaning down to poke her nose, "Especially if you're a human."

She nudged his hand away, staring, "You would think having a god of fortune as your boyfriend would help."

"I can help _protect_ you, but I can't stop her. Not even Daikoku can stop her all the time." He reached back towards her, pulling her up and out of the chair before placing his hands at her waist, "So this is me protecting you. Cuz if you say no and she finds out you didn't have plans, you're toast. And unfortunately there's nothing I can do to stop that."

"Alright, Alright. I'll go." She sighed loudly, "Can I go back to watching my matches now?"

Yato pouted and leaned back from her, "Don't want to spend time with me?"

She gave a pout in return, "It's just that I only have a few left and I was _really_ looking forward to watching them tonight, so if you just come back in like an hour and a half maybe…?" She batted her eyelashes for extra effect as she trailed off

"Okay…" He gave in, his shoulders dropping.

"Thank you." She reached up and put her hands on both sides of his head, angling him down to her before softly pressing her lips to his.

Their kiss was short and sweet, but it was enough to put a smile back on his face again as she pulled away, touching his shoulders briefly as she took a step back, "I'll see you in a little bit."

He watched her turn the chair around and sit before he commented teasingly, "Hey. When I get back, you better prove that you love me more than this Touno-sama guy. I mean, hell, you've still never called _me_ Yato-sama."

She turned her chair enough to glance back at him, answering unenthusiastically, "Go home, Yato-sama."

"Not like _that_." He groaned, kneeling to pick his boots up off the floor, "More enthusiastically… Like you actually mean it."

"Maybe someday." She shrugged before turning back around and popping her earphones back in.


	20. Smug

**Basically this resulted because I wanted to write fluff but I also wasn't up to coming up with a plot for a one-shot. The next chapter should be Kofuku and Daikoku's party~**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

When he came back through the window this time, she immediately looked up from the book she was reading and gave a small smile, "Hi." Her computer was turned off now and she was seated at the back of her bed, her back resting against some pillows and the headboard.

"Wow, I'm surprised. I thought I was gonna have to forcibly pull you away from your desk." He commented loudly as he reached down to pull his boots off.

Hiyori closed her book and sat it on her nightstand, looking at him doubtingly, "I have self-control. I just wasn't expecting you to show up while I was still catching up on watching the matches, that's all."

He dropped down onto her bedroom floor and strolled across the room towards where she was sitting, an amused grin on his face, "Sure you do. That's why you nearly broke my wrist when I tried to tap you on the shoulder."

"You must have really weak bones if I can break them." She furrowed her brows, "Is it because of your diet or something?"

Yato stared at her as he sat down on the side of the bed, twisting his body towards her, " _No,_ you're just a lot stronger than you think you are." He leaned in closer to her, his lips curling into a smile again as he commented, "Half-ayakashi or not, I'm pretty sure you're the only human crazy enough to ever purposely start fights with denizens of the Far Shore."

She gave a sheepish laugh and brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "Maybe."

He slid closer to her, bumping his leg against her knees as he closed the distance between them. Cupping her cheek first, he also reached out to grip her shoulder in order to steady himself as he met her lips. Hiyori returned the kiss immediately, eagerly; enough that Yato grinned to himself and had to comment, "Oh, so you actually took to heart what I said earlier, Hiyori?"

She made an annoyed noise in response, replying sarcastically between kisses, "Sure."

He moved downward and moved his hands so that he could kiss along her jawline, causing Hiyori to lean her head back and gasp in surprise. Moving to her ear, he whispered smugly, "So you'll call me Yato-sama, then?"

She peeked at him through one open eye, answering with a shaky voice, "N-no."

"Why nottttt?" He tilted his head down until his forehead rested against her shoulder, his hair still tickling her neck.

She lowered her head again and sighed heavily, reaching up to play with the back of his hair in a comforting manner, "Even if I did say it, wouldn't you rather it be a surprise instead of you telling me to do it?"

He turned his head slightly and she felt his nose skim the skin just to the side of her neckline as he answered quietly, "I guess so…"

"So just wait." She continued to stroke his hair, her face continuing to grow warmer.

"So that means you'll say it." He lifted his head and stared at her excitedly, beaming.

She shook her head and her voice grew unstable again, "I-I didn't say that! I said _if_ I was going to."

"But you told me to wait," He wrapped his arms around her tightly and nuzzled his face against hers as he pulled her into a crushing hug, causing her to let out a soft squeak, "So that means it's gonna happen!"

She relaxed in his grasp before smiling and letting out a small sigh, her hand resting over the back of his neck, "Yato…"


	21. Too Much

**I haven't updated this fanfic in forever and I apologize. I got writer's block because I was waiting to find out what exactly was going to happen to Bishamon and Kazuma in the manga lol and now that that was answered, I don't even remember what in the world I even originally had planned for this but I figured regardless I need to update lol.**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

"This is… insane." Yukine commented breathlessly as he looked out over the booths of Kofuku and Daikoku's shop, drunken gods and shinki everywhere. "Even Kazuma-san…" He looked over to where Kazuma was now snoozing next to the table, though Bishamon was still going at it with Yato, Takemikazuchi, Kofuku and Tenjin.

Hiyori laughed nervously, "They've been through a lot this past year…"

Yukine scoffed, "So have I."

"But you're underage." She reminded him with a small laugh before reaching out to touch his shoulder, "But I'm grateful that I have someone else here with a clear head."

He flushed and raised his voice, "What I _meant_ that there are other ways to deal with it other than getting drunk off of your ass."

"At least they don't do it that often." She shrugged, starting to stand up from the table, "One thing's for sure though… I'm not coming to the next one of these parties. I'll make sure I find some other plans."

"Whatever it is, please take me with you. Yato can get into his own competitions with Bishamon-sama and Takemikazuchi-sama without dragging me into it. Kazuma-san and Kiun-san don't really seem like they want to do it either, but they also never really refuse, so I end up getting dragged into it no matter what." He crossed his arms in annoyance, sighing.

Hiyori smiled and promised, "I'll try my best… I'm going to head home, I think. Just tell Yato that you're tired and going to bed. It is kind of getting late." She held up her phone to him, showing him the time.

Yukine hummed before he slid out from the table and plopped down to the ground as well, "Yeah, I guess I should do that."

"Yukineee, Hiyoriiii." Yato came crashing into both of them, dangling his arms over both of their shoulders and nearly knocking over them in the process, "Where are you going?"

"Going to sleep, it's late. Besides, you've been having fun for the past hour without us." Yukine pulled Yato's arm off of him and let it drop back to his side roughly.

Yato gave him a shocked and hurt look in response, "You guys left to take care o' Kazuma and never came back. That's why I came lookin' for you."

"There was just a little too much going on and we wanted to relax a little bit." Hiyori reached up to touch his shoulder, "But yeah, I think I'm about to head home for the night too."

"Reeeally?" He questioned with a pout and she nodded. He leaned in towards her ear and lowered his voice to what he thought was a whisper, "Can I come over?"

Yukine made a sharp noise of discomfort and whirled away, announcing loudly, " _GOODNIGHT."_

"TOMORROW." Hiyori answered equally as loudly, her face completely red, "I'll see you _tomorrow_ , Yato. When you're sober."

She started to storm off, despite Yato clumsily reaching out to catch her arm momentarily before he slid pathetically to the ground, "Don't leaaaveeee!"

"Scaring off your hafuri and your human girlfriend all in one go. Impressive." Takemikazuchi smirked as he looked down at Yato, who merely let out another whine in response.


	22. Apologies

**Another result of me wanting to write fluff. Also with these cold temps and what not I think I kinda miss having a significant other to sleep with but oh wells I guess.**

 _The Benefits of Dating a God_

She hadn't even opened her eyes before Yato's scent immediately took over. She squeezed her eyes shut even tighter, her voice strong and annoyed, " _What_ are you doing here? When I said I'd see you tomorrow I meant at Kofuku-san's."

"I couldn't wait that long." She heard him take a few steps closer to the bed and she finally peeked her eyes open, seeing a pitiful look on his face, "I-I'm sorry for yesterday—I got a little carried away."

She turned her head, mumbling quietly, "I appreciate the apology, but I think Yukine-kun needs one more than I do, even if I didn't appreciate that you were twice as clingy as usual and that it took you an hour to realize we were gone."

He leaned against the bed and rested his hand atop it, pressing down lightly as he sighed, "Sorry. Again. And I tried to apologize to him already, but he wasn't having it."

Hiyori looked past him at the alarm clock on her table, squinting, "Maybe that's because it's five in the morning on a Sunday and he wanted to sleep?" She shifted a little bit underneath her blankets, trying her best to keep her eyes open, "I wouldn't mind going back to sleep, either, to be honest…"

Yato immediately retracted his hand back to his side, groaning to himself, "Ugh, I'm sorry I made such a mess of this. Clearly I didn't really think this through, I just felt so bad I couldn't really wait. I'll let you get some sleep."

"Stay." She interrupted him, reaching out her arm, "Aren't you tired too?"

He stared back at her with wide eyes, speechless, "Uh, um, yeah, I guess. But—what?"

She moved farther back into the bed and folded back the blankets partially, "Just stay here. For a little while, if you want to." The longer he stood there staring, the more and more her warm comfortable feeling started to fade into embarrassment and color started to paint her cheeks.

Still looking shocked, he sat down with one leg still dangling off the side of the bed, "Are you sure?"

"I'm starting to second guess myself now." She admitted quietly and he locked her eyes in a serious gaze.

"That's not a bad thing."

Hiyori sighed heavily, pulling back the covers even more and demanding, "Just lay down please so we can both go to sleep." Even more tiredly, she added, "It's not like this is the first time you've been in my bed."

"I know _that_." He fired back as he lifted the blankets and moved underneath them, his face finally starting to show a bit of pink in the dim light of her room, "But this is different."

"Not really that different from cuddling on the couch while watching a movie." She snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes as she rested her head in the crook of his neck and tried to focus on his comforting warmth and scent rather than her own nervousness.

Yato held his breath momentarily before Hiyori's warmth helped him relax as well. Exhaling, he answered, "I guess so." After draping an arm around her middle, he nudged his knee against hers before entangling their legs together. Smiling widely and closing his eyes as he sunk into her pillow, he mumbled, "Night, Hiyori."

"Mm... Nigh'…" She barely managed to answer, already sinking back into a deep sleep.


End file.
